


Отступник

by DevilSoul



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drama, Fake Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sith legend
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul
Summary: Чтобы скрыть тот факт, что генерал Хакс выжил, Кайло посвящает того в рыцари Рен.





	Отступник

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам «легенды ситхов» — трагедии Дарта Плэгаса.

_— Если моя смерть послужит на благо Первого Порядка, то, — Хакс отворачивается от Сноука и смотрит на Кайло прямо, не отводя горящего взгляда, — я готов принять её из ваших рук, магистр._

_Кайло медлит. Он знает о капсуле с ядом. Хакс не скрывает эту мысль, как и то, что не воспользуется ей. Даст шанс ему вернуть доверие учителя. Кайло ищет истинную причину, мысль, чувство. То, что перевесило болезненную гордость и ненависть к нему. Но не успевает._

_«Сделай это быстро, — судорожно проговаривает Хакс у себя в мозгу. Уголок его губ дёргается, но лицо сохраняет бесстрастность. — Не ты, так он»._

_Кайло активирует меч. Алые блики застывают в широко открытых голубых глазах. Единственным живым отблеском. Кайло не позволяет телу упасть, и опускается вместе с ним на холодный пол огромной залы._

— Кайло. — Голос Хакса вырывает его из липких объятий сна. — Ты мешаешь мне работать.

От ладони на его плече идёт живое тепло. Кайло вздрагивает. Он знает, насколько может быть холодна эта кожа. Когда проекция Сноука погасла, оставляя его один на один с Хаксом, он стискивал ледяные пальцы в руке и взывал к Силе как никогда раньше. И его услышали. Два глубоких вдоха вместо ругательства. Два выдоха вместо того, чтобы вновь прикоснуться к Хаксу, прижаться губами к запястью, чувствуя ровный пульс. Кайло не двигается, переживая последние отголоски сна.

Настольная лампа режет глаза, когда Хакс поднимается с кровати.

— Выключи свет и спи, — едко срывается с губ Кайло, — у тебя больше нет _работы_. 

Хакс дёргается как от пощёчины:

— Я не просил тебя, — начинает он, но резко замолкает.

Проекции карт гаснут одна за другой. В каюте темнеет.

— Ты мёртв для них. А новый генерал...

— Придерживается ксенофобной политики. Консервативной и абсолютно неэффективной. — Хакс выключает свет и садится на край кровати, развернувшись к Кайло. — Под его командованием Первый Порядок потеряет ценных союзников. Нам не выиграть войну без их средств.

— Не понимаю.

Хакс ложится так далеко, как только возможно. Кайло вздыхает, протягивая ему край одеяла.

— Политика организации вынудила убить тебя. А ты до сих пор беспокоишься о её благополучии, — тихо проговаривает Кайло и чувствует, как холодок скользит по открывшейся коже.

— Но я ведь жив. — Хакс зябко кутается и крупно вздрагивает, когда Кайло обнимает его одной рукой, подвигая к середине кровати.

— И, надеюсь, ты этого не исправишь. Не хочу проверять, сработает ли это во второй раз. — Хакс не двигается, ожидая, видимо, что он уберёт руку, но Кайло утыкается носом в его плечо и замирает. — Так что, пожалуйста, дождись рыцарей. Они заберут тебя в безопасное место.

— Трибунал честнее добровольного заключения, — зло шепчет Хакс, пытаясь сбросить его руку.

Кайло переворачивается и с рыком нависает над ним, прижимая запястья по обе стороны от головы. Глаза Хакса блестят в полумраке. В них так много эмоций, что застывшее лицо кажется маской. Фальшивкой, что вот-вот пойдёт трещинами.

— Лучше бы ты...

Кайло наклоняется ещё ниже. Кончики тёмных волос касаются чужой щеки. Хакс приподнимает корпус, но Кайло вдавливает его в кровать ещё сильнее.

— Рискни сказать это вслух, — угрожающе тянет он, — и клянусь, второй раз будет болезненным.

— Я сойду с ума быстрее, чем развалится Первый Порядок.

— Тебе же лучше, — раздражённо проговаривает Кайло и перестаёт удерживать Хакса. Он никогда не потребует ни благодарности, ни ответной услуги. Но эти споры абсолютно бессмысленны и оставляют такой же горький осадок, как после снов о недавнем прошлом.

— Я не смогу держаться в стороне от политики. Либо ты поможешь мне вернуться в строй...

— Либо что? Убьёшь меня? — безразлично роняет Кайло, отворачиваясь и натягивая одеяло до самого подбородка.

— Я обязан тебе жизнью, — тихо отвечает Хакс.

— Так не трать её впустую.

Они замолкают. Кайло и не надеется уснуть. Он слушает, как постепенно выравнивается дыхание Хакса, а потом вдруг чувствует, как к его спине придвигается чужая спина. Тепло волнами расходится по телу, согревая.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Хакс в темноту.

Кайло ничего не отвечает. Он сторожит сон Хакса, до самого утра проверяя границу ментальных щитов, что прячут теперь два разума. Короткое сообщение от магистра уже достигло своих адресатов: с разных уголков галактики собираются рыцари Рен, чтобы принять в свои ряды ещё одного отступника.

~~~

Голова идёт кругом от густого сладкого запаха. Он оседает в лёгких, мешая вдохнуть полной грудью. Странная слабость растекается по телу: ноги еле держат. Два рыцаря, что ведут его к центру зала, отпускают руки, и Хакс падает на колени. Сизый дым, который чадит над пустой чашей перед ним, касается обнажённой кожи, обволакивает и греет. Хаксу тепло и спокойно. Так, как никогда прежде. Сутки медитации без еды, воды и сна, после — ледяные струи горного водопада, что выбили из него дух, сковав мышцы, но очистив разум. Он чувствует лёгкую усталость и умиротворяющую пустоту в мыслях.

— Мы не просим жертвы, кроме имени твоего. — Низкий голос Кайло за спиной эхом отскакивает от старых стен ситхского храма.

Хакс скользит взглядом по широким тёмным трещинам. Мох скрывает длинные письмена на языке, что ему незнаком. Мелкие струи воды сочатся с потолка, наполняя объёмные узоры каменистого пола.

— Не потребуем ни крови твоей, ни пота, ни слёз.

Кайло опускается перед ним на колени. В привычных одеждах. Грубый шрам пересекает его лицо, Хакс знает об этом, но не видит: плотная завеса дыма почти всё скрывает, не позволяя рассмотреть детали. Рыцари, что окружают Хакса, шепчут едва слышно, неразборчиво, почти нараспев. Голоса сливаются в фоновый шум. Хакс хватает ртом воздух, но втягивает лишь густой дым. Сладко-горький, как вся его жизнь. Он помнит каждый свой шаг, решение, слово. Его наполняет знание и опустошает собственная глупость, беспечность, предвзятость. Он чувствует Силу. Он бредит.

— Ты отступник отныне и навек.

Хакс стоит, преклонив колени, но не опустив голову. Он пытается разглядеть тёмные глаза напротив, он хочет сказать так много. Но тело не слушается. Хакс заваливается на спину, когда крепкие руки удерживают его на месте, обнимают, кутая в плащ с чужого плеча.

— Теперь ты рыцарь Рен, Эльскар.

В напеве теней вокруг ни единого знакомого слова, но Хаксу не нужно понимание. Он выдыхает всю боль прошлой жизни, готовый принять новую, яркую, острую, живую. Как тьма, что окутала сердце чёрным бархатом, так и тихая песнь вливается в разум. Шёпот наполняет всё его существо, и Хакс стонет, потерянный во времени и пространстве. Горячего лба касается прохладная ладонь.

— Теперь ты один из нас.

Его накрывает тьма.

~~~

В их покоях темно и тихо. Ни запаха затхлости, ни сырости. Только сухое тепло от камина странной формы. Ни решётки, ни отверстия для выхода дыма, он будто впитывается в стены.

Кайло подходит почти неслышно. Больше ощущается знакомым присутствием.

— Что это?

— Твоя новая одежда. — Кайло протягивает тёмную стопку со шлемом поверх неё. Он ждёт назад свой плащ и скользит взглядом по обнажённому телу, почти безучастно. Почти. Лёгкой рябью подёргивается воздух вокруг. От показного равнодушия не остаётся и следа.

Ткань приятна на ощупь. Необычная фактура, идеально подогнанный размер. Но шлем оказывается неудобным.

— В нём же невозможно дышать, — в голосе проскальзывает недовольство.

— Так отрегулируй, там съёмные крепления. — Кайло добавляет в камин дров и искоса поглядывает, как слой за слоем бледную кожу обтягивает новая одежда. Длинная чёрная перчатка идеально садится на руку до самого локтя, а вторая едва прикрывает запястье. Мантия скрепляется над сердцем металлическими застёжками.

— Вы меня одурманили, — недовольно произносит тот, кого раньше звали другим именем.

— Эльскар, — вновь напоминает ему Кайло. Он обещал делать так каждый раз. Пусть магистр Рен не знал настоящего имени Хакса — оно больше не нужно, Кайло подарил ему новое. — Того требовал ритуал. И ты его прошёл, как и я когда-то.

— Нельзя было придумать другое? — Он всё ещё не привык к имени. Как и к тому, кем он являлся сейчас. Не так экс-генерал представлял продвижение по службе.

— Тебе не нравится? — Кайло встаёт напротив, забирает из его рук шлем, откладывая на низкий столик, снимает перчатки и поправляет капюшон, почти обнимая за шею.

— Оно странное.

— Оно твоё. Отныне и навек.

Широкие ладони ложатся на плечи. Приятная тяжесть, что успокаивает лихорадочные мысли.

— Отныне и навек, — повторяет он и первым делает шаг навстречу Кайло.


End file.
